


Your Toss

by kittencauldrone



Series: Your Toss [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone





	1. Chapter 1

Third year... The last year with the team. The last year with...   
"KAGEYAMA!" called a voice as he ran towards the gym. He threw open the doors to the few people left in there. He panted a bit and then jumped up in the air,"I love you!"  
Tobio looked up from helping a first year put up the net. He looked a little surprised that Hinata was there and making such a bold statement,"what are you talking about, dumbass?" he asked while the first year snickered in the background.  
"I... I love you..." Hinata said, less sure than when he barged in there." your... your tosses! yeah. that's what I meant."   
Kageyama looked thoroughly annoyed and rolled his eyes. He knew Hinata liked how he tossed to him. He went back to what he was doing while Hinata slunk away in defeat. He wondered how he'd be able to convey his feelings to the ever-so-dense Kageyama. However, he was not defeated, as he could be just as dense and persistent as his dark haired partner. He went home and devised a plan.  
Come morning Hinata was standing outside of his teammate's house and waiting. Tobio came out, seemingly having not noticed Hinata until he ran into him. "what the-! hey! what are you doing here Hinata!"  
Hinata grunted a bit having been run into, but regained his composure and looked Kageyama straight in the eye," Tobio, I love you." he said firmly.  
Kageyama rolled his eyes,"yeah, yeah, you love my tosses." he started walking."I know already dumby."  
Hinata began to follow him, all the while trying to tell Kageyama his feelings while the setter utterly ignored him. Which made the shorter boy mad, and he headbutted Tobio in his back so hard that he fell forward. Hinata ran off as quickly as possible after he did that. He knew he was dead meat since he probably pissed off Kageyama a whole freakin' lot. Sure enough, as Hinata raced away, Kageyama was chasing after him yelling profanity at him.  
Hinata was not able to shake the taller boy and ultimately got knocked down to the ground in revenge just outside the club room. Shoyo coughed as he got to his feet and promptly went inside the room, now ignoring his setter out of pure frustration. Inside was normal, everyone was talking about the next practice match. First years looked determined to get a spot as a regular, second years talked strategy. Hinata stood near his bag listening to Tsukki and Yamaguchi talk about study plans after school and club activities.  
He shrugged and got dressed before addressing the team with his usually determined nature as captain. Kageyama was the last in at the end of Hinata's speech and he was the last out after the stampede of underclassmen racing to the gym to start morning practice. Once in the gym, Hinata focused on watching the team and not watching Kageyama. He was already pissed off and hurt, he rather just pretend his failed attempts at confessing had never happened.  
Practice ended and everyone went off to class. Hinata and Kageyama happened to be in the same class this year and sat next to each other. They're fighting caused them to not even look at each other. The spiker sat all through class writing down ways to confess and apologize. Many of his plans were out right outrageous, a few involved fireworks, and one involved a megaphone and diamond ring. Even Hinata knew these wouldn't work. Unfortunately its all he had to work with and with summer approaching quicker and quicker by the minute. He knew soon they'd part ways to the colleges of their choices.  
Before Hinata knew it the day was at an end and he and Kageyama was waiting to walk home with him. It seemed Kageyama was over they're little fight and ready to talk to him again. Hinata smiled, he was just fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kageyama!"  
The raven haired boy looks in the direct the voice came from.  
Little Hinata jumped up, high above his head and proclaimed,"I love yooouuuurrr toss!"  
Damnit, he failed again, and on top of that he cam toppling down on top of his setter, whom already looked thoroughly cheesed off. Oh boy, Hinata quickly scrambled off of Kageyama and hurried towards the nearest exit. To his surprise Kageyama wasn't chasing him, when he looked back, his friend was just sitting there staring at him from across the gym. It wasn't like the setter was angry or anything, he kinda looked dazed and maybe a bit confused, like a child whom previously lived in a snowless region experiencing the wonders of a snow-filled winter. Hinata took a sharp breath in when he recognized a sparkle in his teammate's eyes.   
It was that same damn sparkle he saw from the other side of the net during their match in junior high. The same sparkle he saw when he and Kageyama successfully did their first quick attack. That sparkle he was looking at now in those dark eyes; the sparkle that made Hinata majorly fall for Kageyama. Hinata was left breathless by the look on the other's face and made his knees weak. It felt like time stood still and it was only them. Shouyo snapped out of it when some else entered the gym and he could feel his face heat up as red as a beet. Kageyama was finally standing up and making his way toward the redhead. But before he could Hinata exclaimed,"SEE YOU TOMORROW I HAVE TO GO NOW BYE!"  
And away shot the little giant. Before Kageyama could even think of running to the bike racks, Hinata was on his bike and pedaling away towards his home. He was so embarrassed he thought he'd never live it down. As he sped towards his house, the image of him attempting once again and failing to confess his feelings for his setter played in his head over and over til he reached home. He jumped off the bike and ran inside, going straight to his room and flopped on the bed. He hid his face in his pillow and teared up as he felt even worse than the last time he tried to confess.  
It weighed heavily on his heart, like a heavy stone. He sighed and rolled over, he never thought he could feel like this for anyone. Hinata laid on his bed for hours, ignoring his homework and everything else, losing himself in thought until he fell asleep.   
________  
Hinata felt a warmth behind him, and something lay over him and intertwine his and whoever-was-laying-next-to-him's fingers together. He opened his eyes when he felt a familar rough-but-gentleness to this mystery person's hand. He was staring at Kageyama's hand wrapped around his own. Hinata's heart started beating faster as he followed the hand to the arm attached to the shoulder. He was now facing the one and only Kageyama Tobio. To much his surprise and embarrassment, Hinata went to get up but Kageyama held him down.  
"don't leave." the taller boy's voice came in just above a whisper like when he and hinata had stayed up at camp to talk about the day. That hushed but sultery voice made Hinata shiver.  
"Kageyama..." he murmured, gently caressing Kageyama's cheek.  
They laid there together, Tobio even smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, but when he parted his lips something odd happened. He grew a beak and started squawking in Hinata's face at full volume.   
Hinata shot up in bed, panting at the dream he'd just had. He turn and practically punched the off button on his alarm clock, angry that it had just been a dream. His own mind could be so cruel to dangle the gentle side of Kageyama in front of him then snatch it away. He got out of bed and got dressed for the day, carelessly using all his might to fight his way into his uniform. He huffed, skipping breakfast and went outside to fetch his tossed bike. When he got on and went to get ready to ride, the chain broke.  
This made Hinata pick up the bike and slammed it on the ground in frustration."I'll just walk then!" He left the yard and started walking in the direction of his school.  
He had yet to notice someone following him until he heard the person behind him snort and laugh. He turned around to see Kageyama, getting a kick out of his anger. But all this melted when he saw that huge smile slapped on the other's face."wake up on the wrong side of the bed there?"  
Hinata's cheeks lightly flushed,"perhaps. my bike chain broke and I can't get a new one so..."  
The smaller boy was being oddly quiet for someone who normally gets up in arms about any manner of things. Kageyama seemed a bit surprised that he was so off-put this morning."You... you okay?"  
A soft tired sigh emitted from Hinata's pink lips,"i... I'm okay. Just had a rough morning." he gave his friend a smile and then shivered as a cold breeze blew past them."winter's here." he chuckled.  
"seems it is." Kageyama nodded as they began walking again." Our last winter at Karasuno. Its gonna be so weird going to college and not seeing each other everyday like we normally do."  
"doubt I'm even going to college. I might just go straight to work." Hinata shrugged. They continued talking, enjoying each other's company as they had learned to do during their years together. They didn't always have to be so competitive or excited when each other's presence. It was like they had settled into domestic-ship without even trying.  
When they arrived at school they went to morning practice and it went as normal. Hinata didn't try to confess, they just worked together as a solid pair. At the end of practice the redhead turned to Kageyama and caught the sparkle-eyed look. It made him melt, but he had to hold it together since his partner was so dense that he couldn't get his feelings across. Instead he shook it off and went to change back into his school uniform so he could go to class.  
The rest of the day went normal and practice after, was same as always. Once it was time to go home, Kageyama stopped Hinata at the gate,"hey. can I stay over tonight? we have to study."  
Hinata smiled,"sure. my parents like you anyway. let's go."  
Sleepovers between the two had become pretty common as their high school careers went on. At this point neither of the pair's parents cared if one of them stayed the night. At a certain point they had even shared a bed without a problem, they were still like that. And it suddenly dawned on Hinata that Kageyama would be in his bed tonight. Last night's dream came flooding back to him. He wanted to tell Kageyama that he had to sleep on the floor but he couldn't bring himself to be so rude.  
Once at Hinata's house, Kageyama settled onto the bed while Hinata bathed. Kageyama seemed relaxed as he had been in this room many times since he met his partner, even going as far to make himself at home by sprawling on the bed and closing his eyes to rest while he waited for his friend. Hinata stepped into the room, drying his hair to see Kageyama hogging the bed."really? I'm not sleeping on the floor, dummy."  
Kageyama cracked one eye open and smirked,"then make me move."  
Hinata crawled onto the bed and wedged his back against the wall placed his feet on Tobio's side. He then pushed as if he were jumping and threw the raven haired boy off his bed. He peeked over the edge to see his partner looking slightly annoyed."oops. too hard."  
"I'm gonna get'cha!" the taller boy sprung up and tackled Hinata, pinning him to the bed.  
'Fuck, fuck, FUCK! NOT GOOD, PANIC!' thought the redhead as he struggled beneath his bigger counterpart. He squeezed he way from out from under the other and wrestled with him with a grin once he was free. The pair horse played until they tumbled off the bed with Hinata landing on top of Kageyama.   
"Glad to see you're still normal, dumbass." he said like he was relieved.  
"what do you mean?"  
He shrugged,"well, you've been acting a little weird lately. I just wanted to make sure you weren't like mad at me or something." he admitted. As much as the two would deny, they have a strong bond that wouldn't break."That's kinda why I wanted to stay over tonight."  
"well, no matter what, I'm still me, aren't I?" Hinata asked as if he were perplexed. He was surprised that Kageyama had picked up on the atmosphere between them. He was himself, he just... Was finding it hard to hold in his feelings anymore. He was so afraid of losing Kageyama. He knew that once interhigh was over, his friend would most likely be scouted to a nice university and leave the area. He felt that same rough-but-gentle hand touch his cheek and wipe away some tears.  
"You okay, Hinata?" asked the bigger boy. To which the smaller shook his head."what's wrong?"  
"Kageyama... this winter's interhigh... is our last." Hinata said."and... I just... I... Its nothing, forget it." he dried his water works and got off his friend. He knew it wouldn't make a difference anyhow.   
"You... you love my toss?" he inferred, which made Hinata snap to attention."ah, so I'm right. but its not my toss you love is it?"  
"Tobio..."  
The space between the pair started to disappear as Kageyama murmured,"You love me."  
Their lips met and that was the end of it. Hinata clung to his partner and spoke against his lips that he did love Kageyama. He repeated it over and over until Kageyama yanked his hair gently and told him,"I love you too."


End file.
